Nono Hana/Image Gallery
Profiles Cure Yell Asahi.png|Visual for Cure Yell from TV Asahi Cure Yell Toei.png|Visual for Cure Yell from Toei Animation Cure Yell Profile Toei.png|Header visual of Cure Yell from her character page on Toei's website Profile of Cure Yell.png|Second visual for Cure Yell from Toei Animation Cure Yell profile Toei 2.png|Second profile image from Toei Animation YellMotherHeartStyle.png|Profile of Yell in her Mother Heart Style from Toei's website Hana Uniform Profile Toei.png|Profile of Hana in her school uniform from Toei's website Hana Pajamas Profile Toei.png|Profile of Hana in her pajamas from Toei's website Nono Hana uniform Asahi.png|Nono Hana in school uniform (TV Asahi) Nono Hana pajama Asahi.png|Nono Hana in pajamas (TV Asahi) Profile of Nono Hana in her casual outfit.png|Nono Hana in her casual outfit Profile of Cure Yell for Pretty Cure Super Stars.png|Cure Yell's profile from Pretty Cure Super Stars! Cure Yell Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Yell's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Yell pose.png|Cure Yell's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Yell.png|Infant Cure Yell profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureYellMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Yell from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Nono Hana Young Art.jpg|Concept art for young Nono Hana from the movie Blu-ray art gallery P insta check pc.png|Cure Yell Along with Cure Star Profile of Cure Yell form Pretty Cure Miracle Universe.png|Cure Yell's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Cure Yell Miracle Leap Profile.png|Cure Yell's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi Cure_yell_concept.jpg|Concept art Cure_yell_concept_2.jpg|Concept 2 Screenshots Nono Hana KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan looking for KiraPati.png|Hana and Hugtan looking for the KIRAKIRA Patisserie KKPCALM49-Hana thinks Yukari is wonderful.png|Hana thinks Yukari is wonderful KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan at KiraPati.png|Visiting the Kirakira Patisserie KKPCALM49-Hana feeding Hugtan.png|Feeding Hugtan her special baby sweets KKPCALM49-Hana loves Hugtan's sweets too.png|Hana loves Hugtan's sweets too KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan shock.png|Hana and Hugtan shocked to see the Elder's rogue body appear HuPC01-Hana before cutting her bangs.png|Hana before she cut her bangs too short HuPC01-Hana loves omelette.png|Hana loves omelette HuPC01-Hana looks forward to being popular.png|Looking forward to being popular HuPC01-Hana hit by baseball.png|Hit by a baseball HuPC01-Hana introduces herself.png|Introducing herself to the class HuPC01-Hana thinks Homare laughed at her.png|Embarrassed that Homare laughed at her bangs HuPC01-Hana thanks Homare.png|Glad to hear Homare thinks her bangs are stylish HuPC01-Hana at her desk.png|Sitting at her desk HuPC01-Hana surprised to see a baby.png|Surprised to see she caught a baby HuPC01-Hana overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness.png|Overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness HuPC01-Hana cuddles Hugtan.png|Cuddling Hugtan HuPC01-Hana peekaboo.png|Cheering up Hugtan by playing peekaboo HuPC01-Hana says she was dancing.png|Pretending to dance to Kotori HuPC01-Hana thanks Saaya.png|Flustered by Saaya's praise HuPC01-Hana worried about Hugtan.png|Worried for Hugtan HuPC01-Hana guarding Hugtan Harry.png|Guarding Hugtan and Harry from an Oshimaida HuPC01-Hana doesn't want to run away.png|Defying Charaleet HuPC01-Hana ready to transform.png|Ready to transform for the first time HuPC02-Hana being a heroine is tough.png|Being a heroine is tough HuPC02-Hana is tired of the surprises.png|Tired of Harry's surprises HuPC02-Hana says she'd look cooler alone.png|Hana thinks she would look cooler if she were the only Pretty Cure HuPC02-Hana looks just like a mountain bluebird.png|Looking just like a mountain bluebird HuPC02-Hana wants to draw the Precure pictures.png|Eager to draw pictures of Pretty Cure for the class newspaper HuPC02-Saaya Hana working on newspaper.png|Saaya & Hana working on the class newspaper HuPC02-Hana Hugtan Harry sleeping.png|Asleep with Hugtan and Harry HuPC02-Hana wakes up from nightmare.png|Waking up from a nightmare HuPC02-Hugtan doesn't want to be held by Hana.png|Hugtan doesn't want to be held by Hana HuPC02-Hana's transfer form.png|Hana's school transfer form HuPC02-Hana cheering for Saaya.png|Cheering for Saaya HuPC02-Hana says she's a Precure.png|Proudly telling Saaya that she's a Pretty Cure HuPC03-Hana peekaboo 1.png|Playing peekaboo again.. HuPC03-Hana peekaboo 2.png|..and again HuPC03-Hana put on the Hugtan carrier.png|Excited to put on Hugtan's baby carrier HuPC03-Hana Saaya impressed by Homare.png|Impressed by Homare's assertiveness HuPC03-Hana carrying Hugtan.png|Carrying Hugtan HuPC03-Hana Saaya look back at Harry.png|In casual outfit HuPC03-Sumire Hana hug.png|Hugging her mom HuPC03-Hana yelling at Kotori.png|Yelling at Kotori HuPC04-Hana panics about talking to Homare.png|Panicking about talking to Homare.. HuPC04-Hana says good morning to Homare.png|..but saying good morning to her after all HuPC04-Homare called Hana weird.png|Being called weird by Homare HuPC04-Hana was called a grade schooler.png|Angry after being mistaken for a grade schooler HuPC04-Hana impressed by Homare's skill.png|Impressed with Homare's basketball skill HuPC04-Hana throws the ball away.png|Throwing a basketball in surprise HuPC04-Hana trips.png|Tripping HuPC04-Hana silly smile.png|Silly smile HuPC04-Hana says goodbye to Homare.png|Saying goodbye to Homare HuPC04-Hana says she'll see Homare again tomorrow.png|Telling Homare she'll see her again tomorrow HuPC05-Hana asks Homare for a favor.png|Asking Homare for a favor HuPC05-Hana squishing her face against nothing.png|Squishing her face against imaginary glass HuPC05-Hana says she tries to become a cool Hana one day.png|Sparkling with Hugtan HuPC05-Hana fell in the stream.png|Sitting in the stream outside Beauty Harry HuPC06-Hana on a bed.png|Lying on a bed in the Home Center HuPC06-Hana wants to help Mari.png|Determined to help out the florist HuPC06 The girls in their florist uniforms.jpg|Hana as a florist with Saaya and Homare HuPC06-Hana feels sorry.png|Feeling sorry for a mistake she made HuPC06-Hana Shintarou hug.png|Hugging her dad HuPC06-Hana as florist photo on Mirai Pad.png|Hana as a florist HuPC06-Hana likes the idea of a column.png|Excited for a column about their job experiences HuPC07-Hana sees Saaya as an angel.png|Seeing Saaya as an angel HuPC07-Hana wants to hear Saaya rehearse again.png|Asking Saaya to do her angel act again HuPC07-Hana's imitation of Saaya's expression.png|Imitating Saaya's worried face HuPC07-Hana Saaya Homare playing in the water.png|Playing in a pond with Saaya and Homare HuPC07-Hana Homare in flight attendant outfits.png|Hana as a flight attendant with Homare HuPC07-Homare says Hana has cuteness deficiency disease.png|Pretending to have cuteness deficiency disease HuPC07-Hana was cured.png|Revived after seeing Hugtan HuPC07-Hana Harry smiling at Saaya.png|Smiling at Saaya HuPC14 Job Switch On Teachers.jpg|Hana as a nursery school teacher with Saaya and Homare HuPC Job Switch Painters.jpg|Hana as a painter with Saaya and Homare Saaya helping out.png|Hana helping out The girls worried about the mother.png|Hana worried about the mother The girls making Manju.png|Hana making Manju Saaya excited by the story while the others are scared.png|Hana terrified of the story Hana and Ichika bumping heads.png|Hana and Ichika bumping heads HuPC48 Hana lays defeated.jpg|Hana lying defeated in episode 48 HuPC48 Hana slowly getting back up.jpg|Hana slowly getting back up HuPC48 Hana gets her power back.png|Hana gets her power back HuPC48 Hana transforming.png|Hana begins to transform in real time HuPC49 Hana cutting her hair.jpg|Hana cutting her hair HuPC49 Hana gasing into the distance.jpg|Hana gazing into the distance HuPC49 Hana talking to the others.jpg|Hana talking to the others HuPC49 everyone holding drills.jpg|Hana holding a drill HuPC49 Hana notices the time.jpg|Hana notices the time HuPC49 the girls hug each other.jpg|Hana hugs Ruru with the others HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru running after the train.jpg|Hana and the others chase the train HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru gaze into the horizon.jpg|Hana, Saaya, Homare and Saaya gaze at the spot the train was last seen HuPC49 Adult Hana joking around.jpg|Hana joking around at work HuPC49 Adult Hana being happy.jpg|Hana being all blissful HuPC49 Adult Hana in trouble.jpg|Hana realises she is going into labor HuPC49 Hana in pain.jpg|Hana in pain as she goes into labor HuPC49 Homare watching over Hana as she gives birth.jpg|Hana as she gives birth HuPC49 A Tired Hana looks at her baby.jpg|Hana gazes at her baby HuPC49 Hana smiles at her baby.jpg|Hana smiles at her newborn baby HuPC49 Hana holds Hagumi.jpg|Hana holds Hagumi up into the sky HuPC49 Hana and Hagumi.jpg|Hana hugs Hagumi Cure Yell KKPCALM49-Yell wink.png|Winking at the À La Mode Cures KKPCALM49-Yell pose.png|Posing in KKPCALM49 KKPCALM49-Yell cheering 1.png|Cheering the À La Mode Cures on KKPCALM49-Yell cheering 2.png|Cheering the À La Mode Cures on KKPCALM49-Yell cheering 3.png|Cheering the À La Mode Cures on KKPCALM49-Baton pass Yell with Hugtan.png|Yell and Hugtan in the baton pass message KKPCALM49-Baton pass Whip and Yell laughing.png|Cures Whip and Yell together in the baton pass message HuPC-Heart Kiratto-Yell-CureYellPose.png|Transformation pose HuPC01-Cure Yell appears.png|Cure Yell's first appearance HuPC01-Yell is surprised with her transformation.png|Surprised with her transformation HuPC01-Yell closeup determined.png|Determined HuPC01-Yell about to block the Oshimaida's punch.png|About to block a punch from an Oshimaida HuPC01-Yell throwing the Oshimaida.png|Throwing an Oshimaida HuPC01-Hugtan Yell hug.png|Hugging Hugtan HuPC02-Hana's picture of Cure Yell.png|Hana's picture of herself as Cure Yell for the class newspaper HuPC02-Yell jumping over houses.png|Jumping over rooftops HuPC02-Yell about to be hit by the Oshimaida.png|About to be hit by an Oshimaida HuPC02-Yell will protect the future.png|Holding off an Oshimaida HuPC02-Yell tries to kick the Oshimaida.png|A flying kick HuPC02-Yell stumbles.png|Stumbling HuPC02-Yell lifting a steel beam.png|Using her power to pick up a steel beam HuPC02-Yell says they can do together what they can't do alone.png|Talking to Cure Ange after a battle HuPC03-Yell recognizes the victim.png|Surprised to see Charaleet's victim HuPC03-Yell punching.png|Punching an Oshimaida.. HuPC03-Yell punches the Oshimaida.png|..with Tomorrow Powerer HuPC04-Yell flying punch.png|Flying punch HuPC04-Yell about to be hit by a ball.png|About to be hit by a ball HuPC04-Yell Ange won't give up.png|Yell won't give up HuPC04-Yell worried about Homare.png|Worried about Homare HuPC04-Yell cheering for Homare and Umehashi.png|Cheering for Homare and Umehashi-sensei HuPC04-Yell big pompom.png|Fusing her pompoms into one Black confronting White with Macherie and Yell.png|Yell confronting Cure White Ange telling everyone to be quiet.png|Yell shocked at Ange telling everyone to be quiet Yell, Whip and Miracle celebrating their victory.png|Yell celebrating with Miracle and Whip Dream and Yell punch together.png|Dream and Yell punch together Yell talking to Dream.png|Yell happy she fought with Dream HupC48 Yell looks at George.png|Yell looks at George HuPC48 Yell going in to attack george.jpg|Yell goes in to attack George HuPC48 Yell trying to hit George.png|Yell trying to hit George HuPC48 Yell narrowly dodges George.jpg|Yell narrowly dodges George HuPC48 Yell struggling to get up.jpg|Yell struggles to get up with her legs tied up HuPC48 George grabs Yell.jpg|Yell getting grabbed by George HuPC48 George holding Yell.png|Yell being held by George HuPC48 Yell gets hit by George's powers.jpg|Yell gets hit by George's powers HuPC48 Hana on her way to save Hugtan.png|Yell mid-transformation HupC48 Hana completes her transformation.png|Yell completes her transformation HuPC48 Yell and Hugtan reunited.jpg|Yell after she rescues Hugtan HuPC48 A determined Yell and Hugtan.png|Yell and Hugtan determined HuPC48 Yell talks to George.jpg|Yell talks to George HuPC48 Yell gives Hugtan to Harry.jpg|Yells gives Hugtan to Harry HuPC48 yell tries to take on George by herself.jpg|Yell tries to take on George by herself HuPC48 the others join yell.png|Yell joined by the other Cures HuPC48 Yell and the others.jpg|Yell with the other Cures after receiving everyone's Tomorrow Powerer HuPC49 Yell protecting Hugtan.jpg|Yell protecting Hugtan HuPC49 Yell starting off the baton pass.jpg|Yell starting off the baton pass HuPC49 Yell and Star meet.jpg|Yell meets Star HuPC49 Yell and Star cheer together.jpg|Yell cheering with Star Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries